Large system sprayers apply nutrients, herbicides, paints, chemicals and other liquids such as those used in the agriculture or manufacturing industries. The sprayers may have a boom with multiple spray sections, and many nozzles within each section. Controlling the operation of such large systems is often difficult or unwieldy, even more so when the sprayer operator is wearing gloves or performing other tasks (e.g. driving, taking data, eating). Further, with so many individual spray sections and nozzles, their operation and adjustment require a considerable amount of controller panel space. There are additional problems such as manufacturing ease, costs, and ease of operator training.